bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonball power levels (From android to super)
THIS PAGE IS INCOMPLETE AS OF RIGHT NOW!! Before we start off here, i'm gonna make a few clarifications. This is all going to be from when frieza first lands on earth, all the way to the tournament of power. I'm doing power levels of characters who really participated in major events, so don't expect the humans here very often. No movies. Also, I have some multipliers here to help. ssj/ Mastered ssj: 50x base ssj gr.2: 75x base (1.5x ssj) ssj gr.3: 87.5x base (1.75x ssj) ssj2: 100x base (2x ssj) ssj3: 400x base (4x ssj2) ssjg: 40,000x base (100x ssj3) god essence: 10% ssjg (4000x base) ssjb/rose: 200,000x base (5x ssjg) ssj rage: 300,000x base (it's an asspull form, so just roll with it) Potara: (9A+9B)*90 (so if goku and vegeta had a power level of 100 each, it would be (900+900) * 90 = 162,000 Fusion: (2A+2B)*20 (same example as above (200+200)*20= 8,000 Cell's Absorption: (Cell + Android) * 1.1 Buu's Absorption: (Buu + Victim) Except when he absorbs fat buu and becomes super buu, then he's just as strong as necessary Now with that out of the way, let's begin. Mecha Frieza Saga Mecha Frieza: 130,000,000 King Cold: 140,000,000 Trunks (suppressed): 5 Trunks (full power base): 3,100,000 ssj Trunks: 155,000,000 Goku: 3,750,000 ssj Goku: 187,500,000 3 years later: Android Saga A-20: 100,000,000 A-19: 105,000,000 Goku: 4,500,000 ssj Goku: 225,000,000 ssj Goku (Dying while fighting 19): 135,000,000 A-19 (post energy snack): 150,000,000 Vegeta: 4,600,000 ssj Vegeta: 230,000,000 Piccolo: 155,000,000 A-20 (post Vegeta and Piccolo energy snack): 140,000,000 A-20 (wrecked by Piccolo): 125,000,000 A-17: 250,000,000 A-18: 240,000,000 A-16: 300,000,000 Trunks: 3,500,000 ssj Trunks: 175,000,000 Imperfect Cell: 200,000,000 Piccolo (post fusion): 255,000,000 Imperfect Cell (So many people absorbed): 315,000,000 Semi-Perfect Cell: 621,500,000 Tien (SHIN KIKOHO!!!!): 400,000,000 Vegeta (post training): 11,500,000 Trunks (post training): 11,000,000 Super Vegeta (ssj gr.2): 862,500,000 Super Trunks (ssj gr.2): 825,000,000 Perfect Cell: 947,650,000 Vegeta (FINAL FLASH!!!): 1,000,000,000 Trunks (ssj gr.3): 962,500,000 Goku mssj: 965,000,000 Gohan mssj: 970,000,000 Perfect Cell (post 10 days some training): 980,000,000 Goku mssj (10 days very light training): 967,000,000 Gohan mssj (10 days almost no more training): 970,500,000 Piccolo (time chamber and 10 days): 300,000,000 Vegeta (little more time chamber): 12,000,000 Trunks: 13,000,000 Tien: 1,000,000 Krillin: 1,150,000 Yamcha: 925,000 Mr. Satan: 12 Cell jr.: 915,000,000 ssj2 Gohan: 1,941,000,000 Perfect Cell (buffed and enraged): 1,200,000,000 Semi-Perfect Cell (explosion): 2,000,000,000 Super Perfect Cell: 1,960,000,000 Vegeta ssj enraged: 1,200,000,000 Gohan (injured): 1,000,000,000 Father-Son Kamehameha: 2,500,000,000 Seven Years Later Buu Saga Gohan: 15,000,000 Goten: 850,000 ssj Gohan: 750,000,000 ssj Goten: 42,500,000 Vegeta: 28,000,000 ssj Vegeta: 1,400,000,000 Trunks: 900,000 ssj Trunks: 45,000,000 Goku: 30,000,000 Goten (post training): 1,000,000 Trunks (post training): 1,200,000 ssj Goten: 50,000,000 ssj Trunks: 60,000,000 Krillin: 900,000 Pintar: 9 Piccolo: 400,000,000 Supreme Kai: 450,000,000 Videl (after training with Gohan): 20 Spopovich: 60 Yamu: 50 Gohan (some training): 16,500,000 Kibito: 5,000 ssj2 Gohan: 1,650,000,000 Pui Pui: 5,000,000 Yakkon: 10,000,000 Majin Vegeta: 3,000,000,000 ssj2 Goku: 3,000,000,000 Dabura: 1,200,000,000 Majin Buu: 6,000,000,000 Vegeta (final explosion): 15,000,000,000 ssj3 Goku: 9,000,000,000 Mighty Mask (ssj Goten and Trunks): 110,000,000 A-18: 275,000,000 Mr. Satan: 15 Gotenks: 88,000,000 Good Buu: 4,000,000,000 Evil Buu: 6,000,000,000 Super Buu: 37,000,000,000 Gotenks (post training): 100,000,000 ssj Gotenks: 5,000,000,000 ssj3 Gotenks: 40,000,000,000 Gohan (post Z sword training): 45,000,000 Elder Kai: 1,000,000 Ultimate Gohan: 50,000,000,000 Buutenks: 77,000,000,000 Buucollo: 37,400,000,000 Buuhan: 87,000,000,000 Goku: 30,000,000 Vegeta: 29,500,000 Vegito: 48,195,000,000 Super Vegito: 2,409,750,000,000 Buff Super Buu: 40,000,000,000 Kid Buu: 10,000,000,000 ssj3 Goku: 9,000,000,000 ssj2 Vegeta: 2,950,000,000 Spirit Bomb: 10,000,000,000 Goku pushing Super spirit bomb: 20,000,000,000 DRAGON BALL SUPER (3 years after buu saga?) BATTLE OF GODS ARC Goku: 35,000,000 Vegeta: 35,000,000 Piccolo: 410,000,000 Gohan: 30,000,000 Goten: 1,500,000 Trunks: 1,600,000 Tien: 1,000,000 Krillin: 950,000 Goku ssj: 1,750,000,000 Goku ssj2: 3,500,000,000 Goku ssj3: 14,000,000,000 Beerus (1%) 10,000,000,000,000 Beerus (0.02%): 200,000,000,000 Buu: 4,000,000,000 Ultimate Gohan: 45,000,000,000 Enraged Vegeta ssj2: 50,000,000,000 Beerus (0.01%) 30,000,000,000 ssj Goku (4 saiyan power absorbed): 30,000,000,000 ssjg Goku: 1,400,000,000,000 Beerus (0.7%): 7,000,000,000,000 God essence Goku (10% ssjg): 140,000,000,000 ssj god essence Goku (prototype ssjb): 7,000,000,000,000 RESURRECTION F ARC Sorbet: 1,500 Shisami: 50,000 Tagoma: 40,000 Frieza: 530,000 Frieza (post training): 1,500,000,000 Tagoma (post training): 300,000,000 Gohan: 15,000,000 ssj Gohan: 750,000,000 Piccolo: 420,000,000 Krillin: 1,000,000 Tien: 1,100,000 Master Roshi: 1,000 Buff Roshi: 3,000 Frieza Soldiers: 1,000-2,000 Jaco: 1,500 Goku: 42,000,000 Vegeta: 42,000,000 Goku (god essence): 168,000,000,000 Vegeta (god essence): 168,000,000,000 Final form Frieza: 30,000,000,000 ssjb Goku: 8,400,000,000,000 Golden Frieza: 10,000,000,000,000 ssjb Vegeta: 8,400,000,000,000 Golden Frieza (weakened): 1,000,000,000,000 UNIVERSE 6 ARC Goku: 50,000,000 Vegeta: 50,000,000 Beerus (10%?): 100,000,000,000,000 Champa (10%?): 90,000,000,000,000 Piccolo: 450,000,000 Buu: 4,100,000,000 Monaka: 6 Goku (3 years HTC): 75,000,000 Vegeta (3 years HTC): 75,000,000 Botamo: 30,000,000 Frost (1st form): 25,000,000 Frost (3rd form): 80,000,000 Frost (final form): 400,000,000 ssj goku: 3,750,000,000 ssj goku (suppressed): 750,000,000 ssj goku (poisoned): 100,000,000 Piccolo (SBC): 1,000,000,000 Magetta: 2,000,000,000 ssj Vegeta: 3,750,000,000 Cabba: 12,000,000 ssj Cabba: 600,000,000 ssjb Vegeta: 15,000,000,000,000 Hit: 10,000,000,000,000 ssjb Goku: 15,000,000,000,000 ssjb KKx10 Goku: 150,000,000,000,000 Goku (delayed onset ki disorder): 1,000,000 Pan: 2,000 Planet Potaufeu mini arc Monaka: 6 Goten: 1,750,000 Trunks: 1,850,000 Potage: 300 Gryll: 750 Gryll's crew: 300-500 Copy Gryll: 750 Copy Gryll's crew: 300-500 Vegeta: 80,000,000 Copy Vegeta: 80,000,000 Gotenks: 140,000,000 ssj3 Gotenks: 56,000,000,000 Copy Vegeta (god essence): 96,000,000,000 Goku: 77,000,000 ssjb Goku: 15,400,000,000,000 ssjb Copy Vegeta: 16,000,000,000,000 ssjb Copy Vegeta (core crushed): 1,000,000,000,000 FUTURE TRUNKS SAGA Future Trunks: 50,000,000,000 ssj F.Trunks: 2,500,000,000 Black: 5,000,000,000 Goku: 80,500,000 Vegeta: 81,000,000 K.Trunks: 1,900,000 ssj K.Trunks: 95,000,000 ssj2 F.Trunks: 5,000,000,000 ssj3 Goku: 32,000,000,000 Black (beginning of fight. Powering up as it goes on): 5,150,000,000 ssj2 Goku: 8,000,000,000 Black (zenkai and learning Goku's moves) 10,000,000,000 ussj F.Trunks: 4,375,000,000 ssjb Vegeta: 16,200,000,000,000 Zamasu: 1,500,000,000 ssjr Black: 20,000,000,000,000 Future Zamasu: 3,000,000,000 ssjb goku: 16,100,000,000,000 ssjb Goku (enraged): 30,000,000,000,000 ssj rage F.Trunks: 15,000,000,000,000 Vegeta (post blowing up HTC): 120,000,000 Goku (zenkai): 100,000,000 ssjb Goku: 20,000,000,000,000 ssjb Vegeta: 24,000,000,000,000 Black clones: 5,000,000,000,000 each Merged Zamasu: 16,202,430,000,000,000 Vegito: 178,200,000,000 Vegito Blue: 35,640,000,000,000,000 (do the math for vegito blue and merged zamasu, you'll see that it works out. Trust me, I had to do the equation like 5 times for each just to make sure I wasn't crazy.) ssj rage F.Trunks (spirit sword asspull): 40,000,000,000,000,000 Watagash Mini arc Jaco: 2,000 Watagash: 50 Videl: 27 Pan: 2,000 Gohan: 17,000,000 Barry: 6 Wata-Barry (first form): 5,000 Wata-Barry (second form): 1,000,000 Wata-Barry (kaiju form): 25,000,000 ssj Gohan: 850,000,000 Hit mini arc Hit (unleashed): 15,000,000,000,000 Goku: 100,500,000 ssjb Goku: 20,100,000,000,000 Goten: 1,752,000 Piccolo: 451,000,000 Gohan: 17,000,000 UNIVERSE SURVIVAL SAGA Zen exhibition match Goku: 110,000,000 Gohan: 17,100,000 Buu: 4,000,000,000 Basil: 1,000,000,000 Roided Basil: 3,000,000,000 Lavender: 1,500,000,000 Bergamo: 3,000,000,000 Giant Bergamo: 10,000,000,000 ssj Gohan: 855,000,000 ssj Goku: 5,500,000,000 ssjb Goku: 22,000,000,000,000 ssjb kaiox10 Goku: 220,000,000,000,000 Toppo: 220,000,000,000,000 Recruitment Goku: 110,000,000 Krillin (post paradise island): 2,500,000 18: 275,000,000 Piccolo: 455,000,000 Vegeta: 120,000,000 Tien: 1,750,000 Chiaozu: 500,000 Roshi: 200,000 Possessed buff Roshi: 1,000,000 Gohan (post training): 25,000,000 17: 150,000,000,000 Frieza: 60,000,000,000 True Golden Frieza: 22,000,000,000,000 ssjb Goku: 22,000,000,000,000 U6 Recruitment Cabba: 15,000,000 Caulifla: Kale: ssj Cabba: ssj Caulifla: Berserk Kale: ssj2 Caulifla: T.O.P